Casbus "Swank" Viatamus
“Going once, goin-- Ohhh....Did my finger slip? You look a little dead.” Swank Viatamus is a turian, who formerly sold used shuttle. He does not have the strict military demeanor so many of his kind have, and in fact never graduated from his military lessons. After being disowned by his family, and getting fired he luckily found himself aboard the SSV Jughead as the Diplomat and interaction counselor. Background Born in 2156 on Palaven, Casbus Viatamus came from a line of wealthy Turians who inherited all their credits and wisely hired Volus to insure that they were investing in the correct galactic stocks to keep getting profit. The Viatamus family took pride in having the fastest and newest shuttles, techology and buying a house on some moon whenever they please. Casbus found himself as a black sheep among his brothers and sisters, as he was a derelict compared to the rest of his kin and would cause trouble just for the sake of it. Most turians are given military training at fifteen but due to his families status and his poor attitude, he never completed the first section of the class. He did keep practicing with a pistol though, and often shoot it in his house when he wanted a butler to assist him (much to everyones dismay). When given his coming-of-age trustfund, he blew it all on a Varren race. His family was displeased with him-- and even more so when he simply shrugged off his loss. Casbus used what little money he had left to buy a suit and transport to Ilium and wanted to see what sort of work he could find on that planet. Spending most of his time in the bars and trying to hustle poor soldiers on shore leave out of their money, his quick talking eventually got him noticed by a Volus who ran a used shuttle lot. Casbus' suit landed him the job and he quickly became the most profitable saleman on the floor. Gaining the nickname "Swank" because he would spend most of his money on odd fashions found in older developing times of other races histories, and his overall attitude. Mass Effect: Resurgence By luck Swank had found the crew of the SSV Jughead, as he had recently lost his job for chasing a shuttletheif with anothe shuttle, ruining both of them and severly injuring the thief. When brought for an interview with Thatcher and the crew, Swank put on his best smile and even put out his cigarette before hand. Although the potential diplomats he was competing against had more actually diplomacy training, Swank had that "Little special something" that probably helped him sell run down shuttles for the past few years. After being recruited Swank has been revealed to know several languages and to be a very persuasive diplomat, even if he isn't the most civil of speakers. He also commonly serves as efficient rear security as he has impeccable accuracy with a pistol. Swank's most succesful combat endeavor is when he single handedly fought off five of the mysterious wired monsters whilst his squad was incapacitated. He also managed toconvince Admiral Yamamda to have a drink with him at the Starboard bar on the Jughead.